Staring
by Tonks32
Summary: Beckett gets caught starting at Castle and let's something slip.


A little drabble I did to help pass the time at work. Figured I'd share! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The precinct was quiet than usual. There hadn't been a body for nearly two days and that left nothing but paper work. Beckett tried to tell Castle to just go home, but the writer was content to sit in his chair playing with the odd objects on her desk. Mostly the toys that he always insisted they by whenever their investigations sent them into stores. She pretended to be annoyed, having to keep up appearances and all, but would always find herself smiling whenever something joined the collection on her desk. Plus it seemed to get under Gate's skin, so Beckett wallowed in that small satisfaction. It had been nearly a year since Iron Gates took post at the 12th and while things were better, they weren't like they were before. Though it wasn't a lack for trying.<p>

"You know staring is kind of creepy." Castle softly spoke not even looking up from the rubrics' cube he was desperately trying to solve.

The corner of her mouth curved, "says the man who constantly stares at me."

His blue eyes flickered up from the cube, "I can't help it if you're just too distracting."

Rolling her eyes, Beckett forced herself to turn her attention back to the paperwork in front of her. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get her mind of the man next to her. She thought that after they finally got together that some of this want, need or whatever it was would die down a bit. She thought that fire in the pit of her stomach would subside and Beckett would be able to go at least half the day without thinking about the Writer or wanting her hands on him. It had been nearly a year and Beckett was starting to think she just better get use to it.

"Want to tell me what's on your mind? Or are you going to pretend that you're not staring all day?" Castle asked still focused on the stupid cube.

"Marry me." The words came just tumbling from her mouth. It was suppose to be a whisper, but she couldn't hear herself over the beating of her heart and said it was such volume that the room turned to look at her.

The cube slipped from the writer's hand as his gaze snapped up to hers. For the first time since they met the man was completely speechless. Marriage had been brought up several times, mostly by him, but Beckett either brushed it off or thought he was joking. Castle never pressed knowing that when Beckett was ready they would talk about it. But he never thought it would be like this, in the middle of the station.

Beckett caught her bottom lip between her teeth unsure of what to say and just waited for her partner to speak.

He wasn't sure how long he just stared at her, but he heard someone clear their throat and jolted back to the present. With a quick glance he realized that they held the attention of the entire room. "Umm." Castle struggled with his heart rate. "Do you got a ring because if you don't I'm not sure I can accept."

He was giving her a chance, Beckett knew he was giving her the choice to play this off as a joke like she had done so many times in the past. But she didn't want to do that anymore. She wanted to build a life with this man. "I don't, but doesn't mean that the question doesn't stand."

"Well." Castle sighed considering before reaching up to unclasp the chain that hung around her neck. He rolled the ring into the palm of his hand and heard the detective gasp, "This won't fit me, but it will you. So I guess I should be the one asking."

"I already did."

"I'm the one with the ring." He reminded reaching for her hand. "Kate-."

"Yes." The answer spilled from her mouth.

Castle grinned, "You didn't let me ask."

"Right." Beckett laughed losing herself in his eyes, "Sorry. Go a head."

"Kate Beckett, will you do the honors of being my wife?" Through the roar of emotions bouncing in his head, Castle heard the room take a breath as they waited for the detective to answer. He nearly laughed when the silence drew on a little to long, "You can answer now."

"Oh." Through the tears, Beckett smiled, "Yes."

The entire room broke into applause as the writer slid Joanne's ring onto her daughter's finger. He didn't have time to brace himself as Beckett launched herself in his arms and they went tumbling back as their lips met.

* * *

><p>It could happen!<p> 


End file.
